Mechanized Warfare
by Leon93
Summary: As a lone ship the Earth Enforcer is scouting the area for the war declaring Trandoshan species they find a device that telports them to another galaxy. What will happen to them in this new galaxy and how will they ever return. Based on a comic I drew.


Mechanized Warfare

Prologue: In the long and far off distance of space lies a galaxy within its translucent spiral, a planet with similar atmospheric properties relative to Earth rests upon its gravitation. This planet is called Terres and within it resides a battle not for the planet itself but for conquest and destruction of the millions of galaxies. This is the story about the Mechanized warfare, the Battle for Terres.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Within the outer reaches of Terres an object begins to leave the system with incredible speed and acceleration. Almost instantaneously the object vanishes from all radar and scope limitations as the object makes its course.

13 Earth hours Later……

We see a giant object a spacecraft to be exact as it steadily roams the outer orbit of Earth along with the other planetary defense systems. The year is 2132 and Earth is at war with another sentient species the Trandoshans a humanoid dinosaur based species that conquer worlds for colonies and resources and their next target was Earth. They like to send the planet species a warning message of attack to give them time to fight back or run and the Earth has received one. As preparations were being readied for the upcoming battle, a scout ship was sent forward the Earth Enforcer, led by Combat specialist Miller a trained an experienced veteran against the Trandoshans.

"Sir!" says the private.

"Yes, what is it?" says the captain

"Something has appeared on the radar and it is steadily progressing toward us."

"Pull it in with the tractor beam so our scientist may study it."

"Yes Sir!"

The ship turns on a thin beam like laser that retrieves the large device for inspection. As the object is pulled in closer to the ship the cargo hold opens as it enters and once completely inside closes to prevent loss of cargo.

"Be careful troops! We don't know what that thing does yet." yells an elite soldier from the second level of the ships observatory deck.

"Yeah! We can't seem to figure this machinery out we need to take it apart" says one of the scientist.

"Call Sheperd." Says another scientist.

10 minutes later….

"I'm here." says shepherd. "What do you need me to take apart?" Says again but in ah as he sees the huge structured machine in front of him.

"Damn! That's huge." as Sheperd regains control of his amazement.

"Well, I guess I better get started then, Hmmmmmmm? I wonder what these switches do. I'll flip this one.

As Sheperd release his grip on the flipped switch a hologram shoots out from the top and relays a message.

Hologram: Headquarters this is 2nd ranked Captain Ryan requesting backup we need immediate assistance against the Organization. We'll send another transmission once the orbital guns are down. After that you may activate the portal.

"Activate portal?" says Shepard.

"Portal activated." Responds the machine.

"Wait no terminate the sequence"

"15 minutes until portal opens." responds the machine again

After the machine responds a tall muscular figure starts running towards the scene as he yells "Shepard! What did you do this time?" says Gonzales.

"I don't know the portal just activated it must be guided by voice command" says Shepard.

"Well, fix it!" yells Gonzalez

10 minutes …..

"Maybe flipping this switch back will stop it" says Sheperd

"Immediate drive, activating portal now."

"Holy shit what is that!" Says one of the troops.

All attention is now fixed on the machine as it opens up and forms a black sphere in the center. Before anyone could react the sphere instantaneously grew double in size by the second every second

"Everyone! Run like hell!" yells Gonzalez

The portal soon eventually consumed the ship as it started to make the jump across several light years of space. As the portal is finally stable the soldiers soon regain their balance and begin to think how this kind of technology creates portals "This technology is amazing how is it even possible?" asks one of the scientists

"Quickly everyone look ahead of the ship I think the portal is coming to an end." Yells Shepard out loud.

As the end of the portal flashes them with a bright light they are sent back into unrecognizable space.

"Where are we?" says Gonzalez

"Elites go Get Mil---?" says an interrupted Reese.

SFX: Boom! Rumble!

"What was that?" Says Reese.

"I don't know." Says Gonzalez

As everyone gets up from the rumbling movement another several bright light flashes in front of the ship.

"EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THE FRONT OF THE SHIP!" yells Shepard.

The Bright light collides with the ship and a furious fire begans to envelope in the ship.


End file.
